Traición
by Alesme Cullen Hale
Summary: Bella descubre a Edward con otra mujer en la cama, se va de Forks, cinco años después busca venganza.


Bella pov

Me encontraba en el jardín jugando con mi hermosa hija Renesmee yo me negaba en rotundo a llamarla Nessie ya que me recordaba al nombre del lago Ness era raro como su crecimiento se había parado en seco dos meses después de la casi batalla contra los Vulturis Carlisle dice que con la tensión que había en el momento su crecimiento se acelero mucho más ahora luce como una preciosa niña de cuatro años aunque mentalmente es mucho mas inteligente que un niño normal a la misma edad que mi pequeña cada vez me encandilaba mas mi niñita

-Mamá podemos ir de caza con papá y Jacob dijo con su voz aguda

-Claro cariño dile a tus tías y a tu abuela que te preparen- dije

-No están mamá se han ido a cazar los abuelos y los tíos están de compras- me dijo con su cantarina voz

-Ah vale cariño pues vamos, ven que te cojo y vamos a elegir la ropa que te vas a poner- dije

-Vale mamá- vino corriendo hacia mí y salto, yo la cogí y subimos a su bonita habitación decorada exclusivamente por Esme, Alice y Rosalie, me fui al armario y le cogí una bonita falda estilo colegial en tonos marrones con un bonito jersey en color crudo también le añadí unas medias de color crudo más claro le puse unas manoletinas en color marrón más oscuro le puse un abrigo de paño en tono marrón el mismo de sus manoletinas le recogí el pelo en dos trenzas terminadas en unos lazos muy cucos la puse la cadenita terminada en un pequeño medalla con el escudo Cullen que por la parte de atrás ponía una frase en francés que significaba , ella la pequeña que ilumino nuestras vidas

-Bueno ya estás lista cariño cuando se oyeron unos pasos ya habían llegado Carlisle y Esme de caza, Renesmee también lo oyó ya que bajo corriendo, la acompañé y efectivamente estaban allí, Esme estaba con una sonrisa con Renesmee en sus brazos se entendían a la perfección, ella la mostraba todo lo que había hecho por la tarde y Esme la respondía con sonrisa y respuestas y más preguntas a su querida nieta, quien se imaginaría que una muer que no aparentaba mas de treinta años pudiera ser tan maternal y Carlisle no se quedaba atrás el se derretía cada vez que veía esa sonrisa de su nieta y la de su mujer cada vez que estaba con ella

-Esme te puedes quedar con Renesmee un momento que voy a avisar a Edward de que nos vamos de caza- dije

-Sí claro como no me voy a poder quedar con esta hermosa niña- dijo haciendo que Renesmee corriera hacia Esme para darle un abrazo que ella le correspondió con mucho gusto

-Ahora vengo dije

-Tarda todo lo que quieras no te preocupes- dijo Carlisle cogiendo a Renesmee y haciéndola cosquillas

Subí hacia donde estaba Edward cuanto mas me acercaba mas a nuestra habitación mas me extrañaban los sonidos eran jadeos, gemidos o que eran me acerqué despacio y abrí la puerta lo que me encontré en frente de mis ojos era terrible ni en mas terribles sueños me lo había imaginado estaban Edward y Alisson haciendo el amor con terrible brutalidad, ella llegaba al orgasmo el también se mordían se excitaban mutuamente se mordían los lóbulos de las orejas acariciándose la piel con necesidad como si llevaran mucho tiempo deseándolo no lo había poner tal cara de felicidad ni cuando nos casamos ni cuando hacíamos el amor ni cuando todos estaban radiantes por haber vencido a los Vulturis nunca había tenido esa cara, sentí que todo mi mundo se hacía pedazos mi corazón estaba roto lo único que quería era matarlos a los dos, pero lo único que me salió fue un grito de horror tan alto que Alisson y Edward me miraron y se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa no había ni un ápice de arrepentimiento me quede parada no me lo podía creer a la vampira que encontramos y que salvamos de los lobos bueno a la que salvé me lo paga así dios.

-Bella yo lo siento- me pidió perdón Edward

-Edward no me vengas con mentiras se que eso no es verdad se te veía en la cara pero lo que no te va a quitar nadie es lo cabrón que eres dije y tu Alisson lo de puta ya no te lo quita nadie se feliz yo te lo dejo que sean felices, pero que digo que se pudran en el infierno no os merecéis nada ojala vengan Carlisle y Esme y os pillen así- deseé

-Bella no lo digas así de alto- me ordenó Alisson

-Que no diga que Carlisle y Esme venid corriendo- dije alzando el tono de voz y en menos de un segundo estaban los dos a mi lado con cara de sorprendidos pero se les cambio completamente por el cabreo

-¿Es verdad lo que estoy viendo? preguntó Carlisle que era le primero que se había recuperado del shock

-Sí Carlisle lo que estás viendo delante de tus ojos es tu querido hijo pródigo follando como un perro con la vampira que yo misma salvé hace dos meses- le respondí

-¿Y Renesmee?- pregunté era lo único que me importaba era que no se enterase de todo dije

-Está con Jacob- dijo Esme con voz sombría.

-¿Qué?- pregunté -Estas contento has gozado como un perro te ha molado pues tranquilo que yo te dejo follar con tu querida putita dije que ya te puedes quedar con ella pero tranquila Renesmee no se volverá a acercar a ti- dije

-¿Te vas a llevar a Renesmee?- preguntó consternado

-No, ella no es mi hija es tuya es tan parecida a ti no tiene nada mío como me la voy a llevar solo que no voy a dejar que vea a alguien que simplemente es un gilipollas- respondí

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Edward

-Pues lo que oyes- respondí

-Pero ella no tiene la culpa de que yo nunca te haya amado yo solo me casé porque miraba a mi alrededor y todos estaban con sus parejas felices lo único que me atrapó de ti fue tu escudo nada más cuando me fui a Brasil me encontré con esta bella neoyorquina en un bar nos conocimos y enamoramos, vino hacia aquí porque yo se lo pedí ella es mi verdadero amor- me contó Edward

-Ah que bien he vivido los últimos dos años en una mentira he renunciado a todo por ti pues sabes que te den ya tendrás lo que te mereces adiós ha sido mi más profundo error haberte conocido y a ti zorra cuando se enamore de otra ya me entenderás adiós- escupí esas palabras como si fueran acido

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en mi cuarto cogí una gran bolsa de cuero y la metí con dinero, tarjetas de crédito joyas pasaporte dni móvil un poco de ropa maquillaje unos tacones y más dinero por si lo necesitaba, cogí un papel y me puse a escribir una carta para Carlisle y Esme.

_Queridos Carlisle y Esme_

_Hola bueno mejor un adiós ya que esta es mi carta de despedida lo siento hacerlo de una manera __tan cutre y que las últimas palabras que hayáis oído de mi boca fueron esas contra vuestro hijo aunque no se si se puede considerar hijo a un ser que traiciona a sus compañera bueno que os quiero pedir un favor es que cuidéis de Renesmee como si fuera vuestra hija, ya que lamentablemente lo que he dicho sobre ella es verdad porque así lo siento pero no os doy la custodia porque no me da tiempo_

_Me habéis tratado como una hija y soy de los únicos que voy a llevarme el feliz recuerdo porque tienen razón lo que dicen los demás clanes que sois fantásticos y lo corroboro porque en estos seis meses que he vivido con vosotros es de las únicas personas de la familia de las que no tengo quejas y si las tuviera serían una sarta de mentiras_

_Carlisle que decir de ti que eres el hombre al que todas mujeres querrían tener a su lado eres listo, bondadoso, generoso, bueno, y además eres guapísimo y entiendo como Esme te puede querer tanto porque te lo mereces te doy gracias por lo que me has enseñado sobre la vida, vampiros etc Carlisle Cullen te quiero y quiero que sepas que te voy a echar de menos espero que nos veamos de nuevo. Y de ti Esme que eres excepcional , buena, dulce , lista y muchos adjetivos para mí eres la mujer Cullen más guapa sinceramente gracias por apoyarme en todo lo que he hecho me siento orgullosa que Renesmee lleve en su nombre tu nombre, se que como Carlisle te mira no mira nadie a su esposa y tienes suerte de que alguien te quiera como te mereces, no se como cuando eras humana alguien te pudo maltratar seguramente ese era un malnacido._

_Os pido que no me busquéis ya que no se donde me voy supongo que donde la vida me lleve espero que me entendáis ah y decirle a los demás que me he ido por otras cosas no digáis los verdaderos motivos._

_Bueno que os quiero que seáis muy felices os quiere Bella Swan._

_PD: Voy a abandonar el apellido Cullen porque me trae demasiados recuerdos otra vez os quiere Bella Swan._

Metí la carta en un sobre, salí hacía su habitación y la deje en la cama esperando a que la leyeran prono despidiéndome de las dos personas de las que mejores recuerdos guardaría, salí por la ventana con el bolso a cuesta despidiéndome de este pueblo que tantas desgracias y tantas alegrías me había costado.

Edward pov

Todavía no me creía lo que acababa de ocurrir hace menos de un minuto mis padres se quedaron mirando pero se les notaba que les había decepcionado, no se esperaban eso de mi.

-Edward no se como has podido hacer eso pero por lo que respecta a mí te vas a quedar en el clan para que ninguno de la familia sospeche algo pero no vas tratarme como un padre si no como el jefe del clan y solo me vas a hablar por asuntos que tengan que ver exclusivamente con el clan entiendes- me anunció Carlisle decepcionado

-Entiendo- dije lo mas frío que pude pero en el fondo me dolía que Carlisle aunque ara mí siempre será mi padre

-Edward no entiendo lo que se te ha ido pasando por la cabeza durante estos años sinceramente no me importa aunque no hubieras querido a Bella tienes una hija podrías haber estado con ella pero no con otra a mi ya no me hables a mi también me duele eso pero es lo que quiero y no te voy a permitir que te acerques a Renesmee- dijo Esme

-Pero es mi hija- se quejó Edward

-Pues no pensaste en ella cuando estabas con ella dijo Carlisle y a ti Alisson te decimos lo mismo que a Edward- les reprendió Carlisle

-Vale- aceptó Alisson y Carlisle y Esme salieron de mi habitación

-¡Como no pueden dejarte ver a tu hija son gilipollas!- exclamó Alisson enfadada

-Tienen razón debí pensar en ella pero no cambia todo lo que te quiero- dije dándola un beso apasionado

-Bajamos,ya- me ordenó

Bajamos y cuando bajamos meencontré a Esme siendo abrazada por Carlisle quien me miraba con odio.

-¿Queé pasa?- pregunté

-Que se ha ido, Bella se ha ido- me respondió Esme girándose

-Ah vale lo siento nosotros salimos a cazar- les informé

-Esperar, que ya viene los otros y se lo vamos a decir- me ordenó Carlisle y tenía razón en menos de un minuto estuvieron aquí estaban muy alterados

-Esme porque he visto a Bella marchándose?-preguntó Alice

-Porque se ha ido- la respondió Carlisle

-¡Qué!- gritaron todos

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alice

-No lo sabemos- la respondió Esme pero era mentira claro que lo sabían y Alice creo que también porque se la veía alterada

-Buenos adiós nosotros nos vamos a cazar- dije y salimos al bosque

-Os acompañamos- dijeron Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie corriendo hacia nosotros

Alice pov

Cuando llegamos y Carlisle y Esme nos dijeron eso los demás menos yo se fueron a cazar.

-¿Carlisle es verdad lo que ha hecho Edward?- pregunté lamentándome

-Sí, si lo es les pilló pero bien- me respondió Carlisle

-¿Os ha dejado a Renesmee? pregunté

-Sí así es- me afirmó Esme -pobre Nessie sin madre y sin padre- susurró consternada

-No entiendo pero si Edward esta aquí- les dije sin entender

-Pero Bella no quiere que Nessie se acerque a Edward nunca más- me aclaró Carlisle

-Bueno dije ahora nos toca empezar una vida sin Bella- se lamentó Carlisle, él la quería como una hija


End file.
